Un Cafe y Un Pastel
by yohan2000
Summary: A veces visitar un cafe puede ser una experiencia inolvidable


_Disclaimer: Love Live! Sunshine!_ pertenece _a Sakurako Kimino y_ a ASCII _media works._

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto: "entre el aroma del café y una maid." del fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino._

* * *

Era un sabado tranquilo por la tarde mientras caminaba por el area comercial de Numazu sin nada que hacer o en lo que pueda gastar mi tiempo, me habia despertado para venir a Numazu para ver y comprar los nuevos articulos de magia disponibles y comprar alguno que otro libro de hechiceria y aunque crei que tardaria mas de lo esperado no me habia tomado mucho y aun me quedaba tiempo, sinceramente la idea de regresar a casa no me apetecia por lo que decidi ir a comer ya que desde que sali de casa no habia comido nada.

Habia llegado a la zona donde se encontraban todos los restaurantes y cafeterias habia tantos lugares y mesas en el exterior donde se podia ver a distintas personas algunas venian acompañadas y otras estaba por su propia cuenta.

Me quede observando cada uno de los distintos lugares donde podria comer habia un puesto de parfaits y una pequeña dulceria de dulces tradicionales y aunque ambas opciones eran buenas realmente no tenia ganas de eso.

\- esto es inutil- dije ya apunto de darme por vencida y para regresar a casa hasta que mi vista paro en una cafeteria.

El lugar era de un tamaño normal tenia unas ventanas por donde se veia todo el lugar de adentro las paredes del edificio eran de un color cafe claro con un poco de crema, yo habia venido ya muchas veces aqui pero nunca me habia dado cuenta de este cafe por lo que asumi que era reciente y sin muchas otras alternativas decidi entrar al cafe

El lugar realmente era confortante las paredes eran color crema y el aroma del lugar tenia una fuerte escencia a cafe que impregnaba mis pulmones con dicho aroma que me parecia muy reconfortante para mi suerte el lugar no estaba muy lleno por lo que decidi sentarme en una de las mesas que estaba pegada a la ventana

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando una chica llego a tomar mi orden hasta que me dirigio la palabra.

-umm b-buenos d-días- tras escuchar la devil voz por

fin despegue mi vista para apreciar a una chica de cabellera roja recogida en dos coletas de lado, ojos de un bello color esmeralda y una mirada timida

-umm pu-puedo tomar su orden?- pero aunque ella tratara de llamar mi atencion no podia escucharla habia quedado maravillada con el color de sus ojos brillantes como la esmeralda o el jade

-po-podria dejar de mirarme tanto- dijo y fue lo unico que logro sacarme un poco de mi ensoñamiento para decir una sola palabra

-Linda- dije sin pensar cosa que altero a la chica enfrente de mi

-ehhh?-exclamo la chica mientras se ponia totalmente roja

-perdón perdón- dije tratando de que la chica volviese a su estado normal y dejara de decir cosas sin sentido- vienes por mi pedido verdad?- fue lo unico que la hizo realizar la situacion y que saliera de su estado

-si-dijo para tomar una pequeña libreta y una pluma

-entonces quierooo- dije mientras observaba la cartilla habia tantos tipos de cafe que realmente no entendia la diferencia de uno y de otro por lo que opte por lo primero que sonara de mi gusto- Un capuchino y de postre un pastel de chocolate- dije para voltear a ver a la chica que terminaba de anotar mi pedido en el pequeño cuaderno

-ok- dijo para tomar la cartilla- ahorita se lo traigo- y con eso ultimo se retiro

-waaa-dije para tapar mi cara entre mis manos-que demonios fue eso?-suspiro- este dia no puede estar mas raro

Sin nada que hacer solo me dispuse a observar a mi alrededor como dije el lugar no estaba muy lleno podria decir que al menos la mitad del lugar estaba lleno por lo que las meseras no estaban muy ocupadas o apresurada pero de entre todas ellas no podia dejar de observar a la chica que me habia atendido tenia que admitirlo me parecia muy linda con su camisa de manga larga blanca y la falda negra pero lo que mas me gusto de ella fueron sus ojos color esmeralda

-que diablos estoy pensando?-dije en un susurro aun sabiendo que nadie podria escucharme .

Despues de un rato de espera tal como la chica dijo ella regreso con el cafe que realmente se veia apetitoso al igual que el pastel de chocolate que para mi sorpresa tenia una fresa encima

-que lo disfrute- fue lo unico que me dijo para darme una sonrisa de lo mas bella ante mis ojos despues de esto volvio a retirarse.

Asi como se retiro yo centre mi atención al pastel y al cafe decidi probar el cafe a mi parecer no era muy dulce y emanaba un fuerte olor a cafe y despues probe el pastel, el pastel no era muy dulce pero tampoco era simple estaba en un punto exacto y tras esto decidi disfrutar de mi postre.

Una vez terminado de comer page y me retire del cafe aunque trataba de distraer mi mente con cualquier cosa a mi siempre venia aquella imagen de la chica sonriendo y su bellos ojos como la esmeralda y por una extraña razon para mi, queria volver a ver esa sonrisa.

 **Dias despues**

Despues de aquel encuentro con esa chica en el cafe solia visitar el cafe seguidamente ya sea para supuestamente hacer las "tareas" o en un dia libre y que "ocasionalmente" iba ya sea acompañada o sola pero yo sabia que eran simples excusas para poder verla para mi desagarado habia dias en los que la chica no se encontraba pero esto normalmente eran salteados por lo que asumi que la chica tomaba distintos dias por la semana.

Por ahora me encontraba de camino a la terraza de la escuela disfrutaba comer en este lugar ya que era tranquilo y habia espacio libre ademas de que nunca fui una chica que destacara por ser muy social.

De camino en la escalera apunto de salir en la terraza pude escuchar 2 voces que conversaban por lo que decide retirsrme hasta que una de las voces logro llamar la atención

-y que piensas Hanamaru-chan-decia la primera voz con entusiasmo

- _hanamaru? Donde escuche eh escuchado ese nombre-_ pensaba interiormente mientras pegaba mi oido a la puerta para escuchar lo mejor posible

-es impresionante Ruby-chan

-en serio crees que a onee-chan le guste?

-claro que si zura estoy segura que a Dia-san le encantara

- _Dia? No se por que pero eso nombre me trae un mal presentimiento_

-que bien!

-asi que Ruby-chan

-mmm?

-fue por eso que tomaste el empleo en el cafe?

-asi es queria tener dinero para comprarle algo a onee-chan

-pero en serio me impresionas zura

-porque? Hanamaru-chan

-pues por que ruby chan es muy timida por lo que al principio me sorprendio que tomaras el trabajo

-ehhh? Ruby tambien puede ser buena relacionandose con los demas

No supe en que momento fue que me fui acercandome hasta que la vi aunque estaba de perfil pude reconocerla era aquella chica que conoci en el cafe esta como habia dicho estaba de perfil y la acompañaba una chica castaña aunque a esta no le preste mucha atencion, ya que mi atencion estaba mas centrada en la pelirroja de nombre Ruby por fin la habia encontrado y lo mejor de todo es que ya conocia su nombre para mi suerte pude notar aquel liston que era identico al mio el cual representaba que era una chica de primer grado.

Estuve observandola por un rato hasta que la chica castaña al parecer logro verme

-Hanamaru-chan?-decia Ruby para ver que sucedia pero esta no le contesto y en cambio se acercaba mas a mi

Paea mi suerte logre escabullirme antes de que me alcanzara por lo que no supe que paso despues pero aun haci me encontraba satisfecha habia descubierto la identidad de la aquella pelirroja y ahora me era mas simple encontrarla.

Y asi fue que comence la "investigacion de campo" o mas bien era yo siguiendola durante ciertos dias para saber como tratarla y evitar ponerla nuevamente como aquel dia.

 **Dias despues..**

Era sabado nuevamente ya habia pasado una semana de mi "investigacion de campo" y habia aprendido algunas cosas primero que ella se ponia nerviosa cuando muchas personas la rodeaban o se encontraba en lugares muy llenos segundo que para mi mala suerte ella era la hermana menor de la lider del consejo estudiantil Kurosawa Dia y segun lo que habia escuchado era en extremo protectora lo cual no era muy alentadora para que yo pudiera hacercarme a Ruby estos en mi opinion eran los detalles mas importantes a tener a cuenta para poder acercarme a Ruby

Asi que como las otras veces entre al cafe tranquila y sin llamar la atencion y me sente observe el lugar y veia las meseras con su tipica vestimenta de mesera todo iba tranquilo hasta que escuche un estruendo Normalmente lo hubiese ignorado si no fuera por un grito que llamo mi atencion al ir investigar la escena que me encontre hizo hervir mi sangre Ruby la chica que tanto estaba buscando se hallaba acorralada por un chico el cual poco me importaba su apariencia

-entonces cual es tu nombre pequeña?-decia el chico con una sonrisa de idiota mientras que Ruby solo ponia mas nerviosa

-y-yo- decia tratando de formar una oracion pero por los nervios esto se le dificultaba realmente me molestaba la escena pero me molestaba aun ams que la gente solo fingiera no saber nada por lo que con toda la valentia y coraje decidi hacerle frente

-vamos dime cual es tu nombre

-que crees que estas haciendo?- dije lo suficientemente alto para llamar su atencion

-tu quien eres?-dijo una vez pasaba su atencion de Ruby a mi

-no importa quien sea yo deja de molestarla- decia apuntando a la Ruby

-y dime por que deberia de hacerlo?

-por que la estas asustando

-por favor solo esta nerviosa de estar frente a alguien tan bello como yo-decia aquel chico como si se tratase de la flor mas bella de un jardin

-ha! no me hagas reir-dije logrando mi objetivo de molestarlo por lo cual este solo me miraba con rabia

-como te atrevez niña estupida

-estas molesto?-dije por lo cual su furia incremento mas

-mas te vale callarte idiota o ya veras-dijo para apretar sus puños

-o que acaso piensas golpearme?

-tu niña estupida me la pagaras- y tras eso el chico empezo a correr hacia mi

Por mi parte estaba feliz de lograr mi objetivo de alejarlo de Ruby pero ahora estaba en un problema ya que no tenia con que protegerme por lo que en mi apresuro tomo una taza de una mesa que afortunadamente estaba cerca de mi

Una vez lista espere a que el sujeta se acercara lo suficiente por lo cual una vez hecho esto trato de dar me un golpe en la cara pero para mi suerte logre evitar y sin miedo o precaucion alguna golpeé la cabeza del sujeto con la taza que habia agarrado logrando que se rompiera totalmente y que el chica callera como un costal al piso

-toma eso!- dije para empezar a celebrar mi victoria ante el patan despues de un rato de celebrar mi victoria el chico volvio a despertar para luego ser llevado por la policia por agresion contra una menor y para mi suerte los policias no me dijeron nada

-disculpa-me dijo una voz detras de mi por lo que al voltear encontre a Ruby con los ojos un poco rojos pues al parecer en cierto punto ella empezo a llorar

pero nunca me di cuenta

-que pasa?-dije tranquila y despacio para no alterarla o que creyera que me encontraba alterada

-tu mano esta herida-dijo para sujetar mi mano y tal como lo habia dicho mi mano tenia una cortada

-tranquila no es nada lo más importante es como estas tu?-dije para que se olvidara de mi herida en la mano ya que la herida no era profunda o muy grave simplemente unos cortes

-dejame ayudarte- decia mientras negaba con su cabeza

-oye en serio no es necesario

-pero quiero hacerlo como agradecimiento por ayudarme- dijo para darme una pequeña sonrisa la cual basto para no negar mas y que me atendiera

Despues de un rato de ir a la parte trasero al area de descanso de empleados y tras tratar mi mano nos encontrabamos en un slencio algo incomodo

-gracias

-eh?

-gracia por ayudarme

-yo yo-decia repetidamente ya que sinceramente no me esperaba esto- e-eso no fue nada para el gran Angel Caido Yohane

-Yohane?-decia Ruby mientras ladeaba la cabeza lo cual hacia que se veia relamente linda

- _demonios yo y mi gran bocota ahora creera que soy una rara adios_

Pero lo que paso realmente no me lo esperaba ella empezo a reir lijeramente por lo cual me daba s entender todo lo contrario a lo que yo creia

-asi que Yohane entonces Yohane-chan graicas por ayudarme

-n-no es nada-decia con un pequeño rubor- pero es Yoshiko

-eh?

-mi nombre, me llamo Tsushima Yoshiko

-en ese caso yo soy Kurosawa Ruby un gusto Yoshiko-chan

Y con ese simple gesto la pequeña frente a mi nuevamente me hacia sonrojar sinceramente no sabria en que hora empezo a gustarme pero no ne arrepiento, aunque al final no pudiera decirle lo que siento estaba feliz de poder tan siquiera acercarme a ella ademas que en una guerra hay muchas batallas y esto era eso una guerra y mi victoria absoluta seria obtener su amor por ahora habia ganado una batalla pero sabia que habria mas pero eso seran problemas que tendre que resolver en su momento por ahora disfrutare esta pequeña victoria

-el gusto es todo mio Kurosawa Ruby


End file.
